Assassin's Creed x Black Rock Shooter
by BlindfoldMiss
Summary: Ezio is a Languages student at Rome's University, where he plays in the basketball club and spends time with his best friend, Yusuf Tazim. But when he meets Leonardo, an Arts Student which has the same name as the renaissance genius, he gets right attached to him. Meanwhile, in another world, a white-hooded man fights countless battles against many enemies, amber eyes like Ezio's.
1. Chapter 1

**ACxBRS fanfic**

**WARNING:** This is a mixture of characters and plot. It's just a product of my mind coming up with weird crossovers. And I dunno why, but I kinda like it. The plot is entirely based on Black Rock Shooter, but it isn't much of a problem if you haven't watched it. Now about Assassin's Creed... If you have no idea who the characters are, you're going gonna have a bit of difficulty in reading this. If you know it vaguely, like me, that's fine. And if you have played the game, even better!

The characters are supposed to be slightly ooc because they aren't exactly the same. Like I said before, this is a mix. The real world story is in Rome, but It doesn't relate to any real event or place there. If you have seen BRS and know about AC (mainly AC2, Brotherhood and Revelations), then enjoy it!

**Chapter 1:** How Much More Do I Have to Scream?

_**The eagles fly in the blue sky.**_

_**The ocean mirrors the blue of the sky.**_

_**The deep azure is heaven's ocean.**_

_**In the blue of the sky, heaven's tears lie.**_

_**In the tears of heaven, the eagles fly.**_

* * *

**Rome's Public University, 2012**

**Entrance Ceremony for First Years**

- It is said that your personality begins to take shape in the first year of your life. In which case, I am convinced that Rome's Public University, where you are now, is where you begin the true hardship of your life's career. Furthermore...

**Too long. **

Ezio Auditore thought, yawning, trying to mainting his composure at the monotous ceremony. He entertained himself by staring at some group of cute girls of the his same, rebellious age of 18.

**So short! **

He thought, suprised at one girl's skirt lenght. Rome was much more loose-minded than Florence, uh?

**Not that cute, though.**

Ezio thought, sighing.

* * *

**After the Ceremony, outside**

**In bloom.**

Ezio thought, staring dazzled at a beautiful pansy blooming nearby. The wind blew, and his brown hair flowed with the september breeze. The leaves gently flew from its branches and one of them fell upon Ezio's hand.

**Falling.**

He thought, his amber eyes set upon the tree. Then his gaze moved to the clear sky.

**Blue.**

But when he least expected, two girls ran by him, making him fall on the floor. He heard one of them say sorry, but neither helped him get up. He scowled, glaring at them, annoyed, when he heard a kind voice:

- Are you okay?

He turned around and saw a hand towards him. It was pale, unlike most italians. It was covered in freckles though, and a red bracelet was set around its pulse.

- Red...- he absently said, not noticing on the person that was offering his or her help.

- Uh?

- Eh! I- it's nothing, I'm fine! – he answered, getting on his feet once more. He examined him better. He had cloudy, blue eyes which twinkled in kindness. His shoulder-lenght, golden hair shined like the sun itself, and his nose was sprinkled with freckles . He wore rectangle-shaped red glasses and a red echarpe layed around his shoulders and neck. He also wore a light-blueish waistcoat and light brown shoulderstrap bag.

**He's cute.**

**- **Umm...- Ezio tried to save the awkward conversation, pointing at the bracelet- That looks wonderful, by the way!

The other student smiled.

- I made it myself.

- You actually made that yourself? – he exclaimed, with an excited look- Boy, I can't even make a proper art project, and you can do that?

- It's not hard! – the other chuckled at such statement. – I just braided some strings and... _pronto! _A bracelet!

- Braiding... – Ezio muttered, amazed.

Suddenly, the other's gaze saddened.

- You probably think it's girly, right? – he asked, with a melancholic tone.

- N-no! Not at all! I actually think it's great! And also...- Ezio explained, nervously – I think you're really brave to do something like that and not care at all.

Then, he gladly smiled. And so did the other.

- Oh, my name is Ezio Auditore, by the way.

- Leonardo. Pleased to meet you.

* * *

**Hallway, Rome's Public University**

**H-his name is Leonardo da Vinci?! No way, like the famous painter?!**

Ezio exclaimed staring at the board with the registed newcomers into the University. In the fine arts section, his new accaintance name stood out from the others, since he had learned the first name recently.

Then he saw Leonardo pass by him.

**White.**

He thought, admiring the pale tone of Leonardo's cheeks, enlightened by the sun of the windows.

**There are people of so many different colours...**

He thought, blushing.

* * *

**Afternoon, end of first day, outside at the entrance**

- 'Sup, Ezio?

- Oh, Yusuf. Yo there! – he answered, returning the greeting.

His childhood friend tackled Ezio under his arm, chuckling.

- What's the matter, big guy? You seem troubled!

- Nothing, I was... distracted.

- Some popsicles will definitely take care of that.

- Heh, you're right about that, Yusuf!

- Come, my treat. What flavour you want?

* * *

- So... – Ezio began, while sucking on his popsicle- What kind of person do you think _Messer _da Vinci is?

- Who are we talking about, the renaissance genius or the student?

- Haha. Very funny, Yusuf. – Ezio answered ironically- The student, obviously.

- I think he can never be compared to the genius. He's probably just some prodigy that isn't exactly who he is expected to be.

- That's so cruel, Yusuf! I've lost interest.

Ezio started walking away with a faked pout.

- Hey, you're making me sound like the bad guy here, Ezio... – Yusuf tried to apologize, catching up to his best friend.

- _Messer _da Vinci isn't like that.

- If you say so-

- Oh! He can braid! – Ezio remembered excited.

- Uh?

- Red really suits him, and so does white!

Yusuf lifted a hand in front of Ezio's face, interrupting him.

- Ok, now you're just sounding like a stalker.

- I am not! – Ezio shouted, embarassed, his face turning the deepest red at such statement.

- So, basically, you want to be his friend – Yusuf explained, with an earnest look on his fair features. His friend blushed and laughed at that remark.

- Oh, come on, it's not like that... – he began with an nervous tone, adding something much more serious afterwards- Scratch that, I totally do.

- What kind of reaction was that? – Yusuf asked, with a dazzled expression, almost offended by Ezio's words.

- And I bet that the renaissance genius couldn't braid like _Messer _da Vinci or anything.

- Do you actually have the guts to say that? – Yusuf said, even more suprised. – Besides, it's not like he needed to. Boy, you are dense, Ezio.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Leonardo's home**

- I'm home.

He went to his room, and grabbed a paper cup upon his messy desk , which was connected to a string leading to an unknowed place, probably to the house next door. A voice came from the cup:

- _How was your day?_

- I met an interesting student from my age – Leonardo answered, speaking to the fake ''phone''- I liked the faces that he made-

- _Don't even think about it – _the voice replied coldly, indifferent to his words.

- I know. – Leonardo afirmed.

- _You're not allowed to._

Leonardo didn't answer and the ''call'' was over.

* * *

**Evening, Auditore Residence**

- Eziooo! – his younger sister called him, opening the door of his bedroom – I'm out of the bath, it's your turn to take a shower!

- Mmh-mm.

- You're reading that again?! – she exclaimed, staring at the colourful cover of the book Ezio was reading – _Mio Dio_, you never get tired of it...

- Mmh-mm.

- Ezio, it's your tu-

- I got it, Claudia! – he afirmed rashly, and his sister closed the door. He adjusted his seat over the chair and focused on the book once more.

**Ever since I was a child, I've revered this book about a little bird that would bring me to a world of many colours.**

**Blue.**

**Orange.**

**White...**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another world**

A white-cloaked man sits upon a boulder of a doomed wasteland. A giant eye stares at him from the blue sky as the wind buzzes in his ears. He returns the glare and puts his hood on.

And then he takes a leap from the boulder and reaches the ground, safe and sound, while silently heading towards an unknowed destination. His metal vambracers make a clicking sound, preparing its hidden blade from any danger of the hostile world he lived in.

And the eye is still there, glowing an icy blue hue, bearing a menaceful smile.

* * *

**Real world, Second day, History of fine arts classroom, Recess**

- _M-messer _da Vinci! – Ezio called out to his recent friend, entering the art classroom, during the recess.

- Pier da Vinci.

- Uh?

- It's Leonardo Pier da Vinci.

- Wow, it _is _exactly like the artist!

The other laughed soundly.

- I guess it is! Actually, it's just a coincidence. I've told my parents to not put the Vinci region on the board, where I'm from, but they insisted.

- So they named you like that on purpose? – Ezio asked, slightly chuckling and crossing his arms amused.

- Yes, probably expecting I would be like him. Pretty silly, right?

They both laughed.

- By the way, what sort of art are you planning to go to?- Ezio asked, getting closer to Leonardo - You're not going to just to settle around History, right? Are you into pottery? Or painting? Or illustration?

Leonardo got nervous at Ezio's straight-forwardness, making him hesitate in giving the answer.

- A- actually, I want to go into animation.

- Animation?! Like Disney and Pixar?

- _Si. _But first I need to get need my fine arts' graduation – he explained, smiling – You require the necessary knowledge of fine art before going into stylised animation.

- Wait, but you also need to have the proper technological requisitions for it as well!

- I'm in Technological Formation too.

- Damn! That sure is hard! I'm only able to get in Languages and Basketball! How do you manage?

Leonardo laughed clearly, amused by Ezio's expression.

- As well as braiding, I can easily manage both classes at the same time.

- Oh! One of these days we should go to the cinema!

- Uh?

- You like animation films, right? We should go together see one sometime!

Leonardo's cheerful expression turned into a sad one.

- I- I can't.

- Oh?

- I'm going now. – he said, standing up from his seat and leaving the classroom.

- Where are you going?

- Restroom.

And so he left a confused, almost suprised Ezio behind.

* * *

**Hallway, the next recess**

- I wouldn't want that either. – Ezio admitted to Yusuf, whe they were walking down the hallway – I wouldn't want someone following me around all the time.

- Sounds like an excuse to me. – Yusuf replied, amused, while Ezio noticed a sign on the wall.

- ''Morning Glory Consultation Room''?- he read out loud, confused by its casualness. Suddenly the door next to it opened rapidly, showing the face of a man not much older than them.

- Precisely! – the man exclaimed kindly, startling the two companions. Yet the other just chuckled gladly at their reaction. – Want some?

He had a mug of coffee in his hand and both Yusuf and Ezio decided to enter, jut for the sake of it.

- Sit on the couch, please. – the other said, heading towards the cupboard to get two mugs for them to use. Ezio examined the man while he made the coffee: He wore an open tuxedo, with his white shirt exposed, and his red tie set loose. He seemed very rich for a person who belonged to the university staff. His hair was dark and shoulder-lenght, and he had a nicely cut beard. His whole figure was slim, but slightly built, leading Ezio to assume that he probably was very sucessful with women. He had electric, blue eyes who seemed discrete, but also trustworthy.

- Here you go. Tell me if you want more, okay? – his voice sounded really gentle and comprehensive, like a psychologist. The two friends thanked the man, sipping the coffe gladly.

- What is this place? – Ezio asked, amazed by the coziness.

- Didn't you hear the dean during the ceremony?- Yusuf exclaimed – He's here to help you deal with any emotional issues you might have. He's a counselor.

- I see. Not a very intuitive name, though. – he afirmed, thinking about the strange title on the wall outside.

- I guess. – the other man replied, chuckling, startling Ezio once more - Here. Use the sugar as you'll like.

He set the jar upon the table, smiling kindly and patting Ezio's back vigorously.

- As I was saying...- Ezio continued, regardless of the other man's pat – The place is cozy like it should be, but... You, _messer_ seem too classy for a counselor.

- Ezio! – Yusuf exclaimed, irritated – Watch your tongue!

But the classy man merely laughed, spinning his coffee spoon within the mucky liquid.

- What?!- Ezio replied to Yusuf – I was just being honest!

- You sure are straight-forward, aren't you? – the counselor said, chuckles still present in his hearty voice- I'm Cesare Borgia, by the way, but only Cesare's fine. If you were to open up, we can't just treat each other like strangers, now can we?

Ezio had to admit that was true.

- Oh! I'm Ezio Au-

- I know, I know – Cesare interrupted him, sipping a bit of his drink – Yusuf told me.

- You know him too? – Ezio asked, turning to his best friend.

- I was here yesterday. That's how we met.

- Oh...

- Well, either way... – Cesare began, heading towards Ezio and resting his firm hand upon his shoulder. – If you have a problem of some sort, come see me here. I'm always available.

Ezio's amber eyes met Cesare's icy, blue ones.

- Or if you just feel like drinking a cup of coffee, that's fine. Drop by anytime you like!

- Okay! Thanks a lot, Cesare!

- The fewer the problems...The better.

* * *

**Gymnasium, Afternoon of the third day**

- Giovanni, pick up the pace!

- Yes, Coach! – a teammate shouted within Ezio's basketball club team, which belonged to the University. They were doing a few laps to warm up for the training and Coach Caterina was as demanding as ever.

- You too, Francesco! – the ginger, strong woman shouted once more at another teammate, who was running along and around the enormous gym – Now, let's jog around the University! Go, go, go!

- Yes, Coach! – they all shouted in response, following her commands, going outside the gym, as Yusuf, who was the team manager, cleaned the balls for the training afterwards.

- It's the third day already and they are pushing it this far... Basketball is serious bussiness. Poor Ezio...

* * *

**Fine Arts classroom, around the same time**

- Now, you'll have to work in pairs – the teacher explained – One will serve of model to the other and vice-versa. Also, remember...

Leonardo sighed and looked outside the window. Drawing a simple portrait was an easy feat for him. He didn't have the need to hear the explanation in its whole. Then, a group of students wearing the basketball training uniform passed through the courtyard, running. He noticed Ezio in the middle of the group, panting and sweating a little at the tremendous effort.

- He's handsome...- Leonardo muttered, slightly blushing.

* * *

**End of training, late afternoon**

- Ahhh... I'm all worked up... – Ezio whined, splashing cold water on his face to cool it down.

- You didn't have to, Ezio.- Yusuf told him – You did much more laps than you were supposed to.

- I gotta keep my shape.

- Let me guess: For the ladies.

Ezio grinned at his friend.

- Exactly. You know me too well, Yusuf.

- What a show-off...Here. – he replied, lending Ezio a towel.

- Thanks. – Ezio said, taking the towel off Yusuf's hands and using it to dry his face.

- You're welcome. Look, I have some paperwork to take care of; You know, manager stuff. We can't walk home today. See ya later then!

- See ya tomorrow, Yusuf!

* * *

- Hey, mooother... – Ezio whined on the phone, while walking down the street – Can you cook something simple tonight? W-What?! Bolognese? N-no, I'd eat it, it's just-

He interrupted his phrase when he noticed Leonardo passing by him.

- Uh-sorry! Bolognese is fine. Ok, bye!

- Huh? – Leonardo exclaimed, noticing a little bird keychain tied into his backpack- That's...The little bird of many colours, right?

- Oh, yes! You know about it too?

- Of course!- he reached out to his shoulder-strap bag and showed Ezio his phone – I have it here, see.

- You have it on your phone background? – Ezio exclaimed, suprised – How did you get it?

- I drew it myself.

- Wow... You're talented. – Ezio told him, gazing at it amazed – It makes sense. This illustration wasn't in the book.

- Do you have a later edition?- Leonardo asked.

- Huh? Does the first edition have this?

- Yeah, it has another cover.

- Really?! Can you show it to me?

Leonardo's eyes saddened, relunctanly giving him the answer:

- I can. – he finally responded with a wide smile – It's at home.

* * *

- Wow! Your room is huge! I could even play basketball here! Too bad it's so messy. – Ezio exclaimed, staring around the fancy room. Leonardo seemed nervous, closing the curtains as well as the door very rapidly, like he was trying to not be found out... By who though?

- Leonardo?

- We're alright...For now. – he told Ezio calmly, sighing- Also, where did you get that keychain? It's really well-made.

- Oh, that? – Ezio looked at his backpack lying in the ground- My younger brother Petruccio made it for me.

- For real?! How crafty and fascinating! You sure have a wonderful little brother.

- Yeah, he sure is.

- So... Wanna take a look at the book?

* * *

**Later that evening**

- Can I really have it?- Ezio asked, looking at the red bracelet around his pulse, the one which Leonardo had wore on their first meeting.

- You can keep it if you want. I can braid another anytime.

- Thank you! You're fantastic, Leonardo!

The other laughed slightly at his reaction. Sitting on Leonardo's bed, after exchanging nice conversations and subjects. Leonardo couldn't be more glad. Ezio's entire presence was comforting to him: his amber eyes, the excited faces he made, the long, brown hair. He kept staring at him in a appreciating expression, not able to take his eyes off him. A smile ran up his lips, but it vanished when the doorbell rang several times.

- A visitor? – Ezio asked, suprised. Leonardo simply glanced at the ground, pressing his lips together. A voice was heard outside the room. It was Leonardo's mother:

- Leonardo! Salai's here!

- W-wait! – he shouted, standing desperately up from the bed – It's not ti- WAIT!

Then the door opened slowly.

- Good evening. – a boy not much younger than Ezio said, sitting in a wheelchair and holding a stuffed lion plushie on his lap. He appeared thin and feeble, wearing a white jersey and chess-pattern, large pants, which reached the rose slippers he was wearing on his feet. Under the jersey, he wore a blue shirt. He had dark, blue eyes, and although he had an angelic face with short, brownish ginger hair, his expression seemed... Threatning somehow, if not fragile.

- Oh! Good even-

- You've brought this on yourself – the boy interrupted Ezio – It's all your fault, Leonardo.

* * *

They stood now in the living room, where Salai and Leonardo sat in a separate couch, while Ezio sat in the armchair nearby.

- Here. Have some macarons. – Salai offered, holding a box filled with the colourful sweets shaped like hamburgers.

- Thank yo-

- Eat the brown one – he interrupted, lending him a chocolate-flavoured macaron.

- T-thanks...- Ezio hesitatly said with a faint smile, taking it from Salai's hands and chewing a bit - It tastes delicio-

- Eat the asphalt one. – Salai demanded, lending a grey macaron at Ezio.

- Uh... Thank you. – he took it, but before he could eat it, the boy gave him another one.

- The colour of chaos.

This time, Ezio took the dull blueish macaron without saying anything.

- The pink one is yours, Leonardo – the boy said cheerfully, giving a pink macaron to Ezio's friend – The red one is mine!

Ezio gave Salai a glare and thought: **What's the deal with this guy? He's so childish, although I can tell that he's not much younger than me. Perhaps he has been raised and spoiled at home, given his weak state... What a snob.**

- All the dirty coloured ones are yours – he said, giving various dull coloured macarons to Ezio. He did not thank Salai anymore.

- E-Ezio... You don't have to eat them if you don't want to... – Leonardo told him, leaving the pink macaron untouched. Ezio just smiled.

- No, no! I'll eat them gladly.

And then Salai kept watching him, a creepy light shining within the deep blue of his eyes.

* * *

- All of these are so detailed! Who made these stuffed toys is an artist. – Ezio exclaimed looking at the various plushies piled on the bed of the toy room, of all shapes and sizes.

- Here. This is you. – Salai caught Ezio's attention and lent a stuffed eagle plushie, whose wings were dirty, the cotton was exposed in some areas, and the plastic, amber eyes were almost falling out – Sit there.

**Now we're going to play with them?! I thought they were just for decoration! I wonder what's up with this guy... Well, no choice but to tag along.**

- I-It's pretty...- he nervously took it with a fake smile and sat in a chair in front of the bed, where Leonardo and Salai sat together. The wheelchair was nearby, in case Salai would need it. He held the same lion plushie, while Leonardo held a stuffed fox. The boy glared at Ezio, who was trying to admire any speck of hidden beauty in the eagle toy.

- Hey, Leone...- Salai started, caressing the fake lion's fur – How long do you think he'll stick around?

**What?**

- When will he leave?- the boy teased, moving the lion's paw to wave at Ezio – _Go home. Go home. Go home. Go home._

He kept repeating the same words over and over, with an extremely childish , annoying tone. Yet, somehow... It sounded very spooky at the same time.

- H-hey, Salai...- Leonardo called out to him, while Ezio gulped and slightly shivered at the hostile words.

- Salai isn't here. – he merely replied with a grin – It's Leone who's saying this.

And then he began from the start.

- _Go home! Go home! Go home! Go home! Go hom-_

* * *

- I should get going now.

- _Si_. I think so too. – Leonardo answered sadly.

- Thank you anyway, Leonardo. I had a great time.

- _Arriverdeci._

- Bye.

And when the door closed, and Ezio found himself at the doorstep alone, he clenched his fists and headed home running quickly.

**He's scary...He's creepy!**

Those thoughts ran through his mind and mingled with Salai's sight: A fragile boy on a wheelchair, telling him to go home, with the plushie on his lap... While a creepy grin formed in his angelic face...

**He's scary! I don't want to see him! He's crazy!**

* * *

**Auditore Residence, Night time**

- Hey, Ezio! – his mother called him from the kitchen, when he arrived home – Don't you want Bolognese?

- I don't want any! – he answered rashly going to his room and slamming the door behind, startling his younger brother and sister in the living room, where they were playing a board game.

- Man, what's his deal? – his 16 year old sister complained, while Petruccio, who was no more than 13, stared at his room suprised.

- Yeah, I wonder... – his mom, Maria agreeded.

The darkened room was filled with Ezio's grumbling, paicing back and forth within it, muttering words to himself.

- What was up with him?! His reaction, the macarons... Why?!

Suddenly his voice turned drousy, and the attemp to contain the tears made him seat on his bed.

- Why? Did I... Do something wrong?

He silently pressed his lips together, clenching his fists, trembling as he did so, sustaining the tears in. Then, his phone vibrated on his desk and he immediately stood up to get it.

It was a message from Leonardo.

- I'm sorry...- Ezio read it out loud, nothing more than a whisper- Leonardo...

* * *

**Pier Residence, same time**

- _I told you you shouldn't have. – _Salai's voice came out of the paper cup, cold and indifferent. Leonardo cringed at such statement – _You belong to me, so act like it._

He nodded his head, gulping silently.

- _You know that, don't you?_

- I know.

Leonardo sounded melancholic and answered one more time before finishing the call.

- I know it too well.

And then he went to bed, his heart consumed with guilt and his mind filled with Ezio's hurt face.

* * *

**Another world**

A yellow, glowing thread floats inches above the ground of the wasteland the white-hooded man crosses. He follows it silently, his amber eyes shining under the hood and his expression of seriousness standing out thanks to the beard he had. His mouth had a tiny scar.

The winds blows gently, not muffling the sound of his firm footsteps upon the dry land. When he reaches a large boulder and tries to peek, an intense light comes and with it, a strong wind, but only for a mere second. When the light vanishes, the white-cloaked man examines the new surroundings.

He had entered a new domain. One which blue colours preservere the most; Sad tones of sorrow and slumber are constant. Dull pink shades are also present, purples and violets added to the mixture as well. All of these give a feeling of mystic and mystery to the place, which is huge. Giant, rotten, stuffed toys with the same colours fill the entire domain too, making all look like some sort of giant, lost dollhouse wasteland. Their plastic eyes torn out, the cotton exposes to the bitter action of the air itself, which scatters mist in all its surrounding areas and inner streets.

The cloaked man is not intimidated by the aspect of the dreadful place he had just tresspassed. As he begins exploring by walking forward, a voice comes from the dephts of the domain:

_Go home. Go home. Go home. Go home._

It echoes throughout the air, making the white-hooded man stop his pace for a while. When the sounds ceases to be, he takes a deep breath and stares at the the light purple sky, where a great mansion floats above the domain. And that's where the yellow thread is headed to. His destination.

When the man begins walking again, he is assaulted by an enourmous, primitive tank, which made him fly along with it. The rapid contact with the harsh ground as he falls onto it, makes wounds open, blood spilling madly out of them. As he stands up in pain, the several rashes on his clothes regenarate and his blood disappears. The humongous tank quickly starts heading towards him, and he faces it until almost getting crushed by it. Thankfully, he dodges it in time but small knifes come out of its wheels, piercing the white-cloaked man and reopening his wounds.

He then goes along with the speed of the tank's wheels at a tremendous speed until the knifes grow longer and twitch, throwing the man into the air and onto the rough ground. The wounds begin healing again, but before he can get up, a foot stomps on top of him, making him unable to move.

Then a dull-coloured macaron falls onto his face.

And another, and another, and another.

Each colour is different, yet still dull.

The hostile voice begins echoing once more. The white-hooded man glares at his enemy with a defeated, humiliated look.

He seemed young, wearing a creepy grin in his nice, fair, angelic features. His deep, blue eyes stand out, as well as his brownish ginger, long curls. He dresses finely: A blue silk tunic, which goes until his thighs. Its long sleeves are fluffly and pompous, and his belt held the tunic decorated with red and golden colours, which are few compared to the blue. His grey tights make his slim legs stand out, his black shoes combining with it. He holds several macarons close to his chest, not caring if his clothes got dirty or not.

And he throws them onto the white-cloaked man one by one, a devilish grin combining badly with his angelic face.

And the voice keeps echoing.

_Go home! Go home! Go home! Go home!_

* * *

**Real World, 4th day, lunch time**

- I can't believe I'm eating alone again... – Ezio whined, taking his tupperware filled with his lunch- Yusuf's a goody-goody no-show! How could he do this to me?

He sighed, drinking the tomato juice his mom had made for him. A girl and a boy from his Languages class approached him.

- Oh, hey Rosa...Antonio...- he greeted them- What do you want?

- Hey, Ezio! There's going to be an outdoors party near the Plaza on Saturday. – the short dark-haired girl said enthusiastically – Me and Antonio are going. Wanna come with us? You can drag someone along too!

Ezio glanced at Leonardo, who was nearby, eating his own lunch.

- I'm –I'm not sure... – he vaguely responded; When Leonardo locked eye contact with him, he was tempted to say yes, but it was only for a second – Nah, I'll pass.

- Awww, come on, Ezio! Don't be a chicken!

- Calm down, Rosa. I'm sure Ezio has a good reason not to go. Besides, we can always find someone else.

- Yeah, I'm sure he does! But at least he could tell us!

- He might not want to-

- Pfft! – she scoffed, interrupting him – I'm sick of your politeness!

Then, they began bickering each other, but Ezio was no longer paying the due attention. He was busy glancing over at Leonardo sadly.

* * *

**Morning Glory Consultation Room**

- Uhh...So...- the coach stuttered, blushing, her sport shoes squeaking a bit as she did so- I kinda want to ask him out, it's just that...It's sorta difficult to just go talk to him...

- Just confess, Caterina – the counselor advised her kindly – It won't do you any good to stay put like that.

- It isn't that easy! – Caterina explained, slightly chuckling, her cheeks flushed in tinges of red – I mean, it's not that my looks aren't reasonable, I'm just not very ladylike in front of-

Suddenly Ezio opened the door, interrupting Caterina's sentence.

- Heh?! Coach?! What are you doing here?

Caterina yelped at his sight.

- A-a s-student?! See ya, Cesare! Thanks for the coffee, I gotta go! – she quickly replied, standing uo from the couch and leaving using the other door – Also, this is completely between us, Cesare! Between us!

And the she slammed the door closed.

- _Ciao_!- the other man greeted him- Anything on your mind?

* * *

- I see... – Cesare said, after Ezio's explanation- So...You're wondering if he hates you.

- _Si_... – Ezio afirmed, sipping a bit of the cappucino Cesare had made for him.

- I'm pretty sure that Leonardo isn't in an easy place either, so... Try to understand. – the counselor told him kindly, sitting next to Ezio on the couch – Also...Ezio, was it?

The electric, blue eyes stared at him with a comprehensive expression.

- You know, when I saw you, I knew right away that you were one of kind. – the older man admitted with a gentle smile – It was your eyes...They're special.

- Uh? – Ezio returned Cesare the gaze, with suprised, amber eyes.

- They're the eyes of a person who has never known hatred – the counselor explained.

- Are they? – Ezio replied indifferently, nodding his head.

- It's good to have no enemies, but it's normal to make some unintentionally along the way.

- Normal?

- _Si_. You just have to accept it. It's only up for you to decide if you wish to fight back or not. – Cesare said, smiling widely – Whoever this boy is, you must decide if you want to hurt him or not. It's all a matter of choice.

Ezio did not reply, drinking some more of his coffee instead.

- Your heart is hurt, right? – the other man asked, resting his hand onto Ezio's shoulder, while the other nodded his head again - I know it does. Although it pains you, it won't bleed or form a wound. Someone else helps you bear that sort of pain for you.

- Someone else? – the student repeated in a awe of disbelief, finding that idea quite odd.

- Yes. No matter how bad it seems, it's all a trick of the mind. It'll all work out in the end. So, don't worry about it, ok?

Ezio nodded. Even though Cesare's words seemed to treat him like a kid, they were kind of...Comforting. The other man simply smiled.

- Want more sugar?

* * *

**Hallway, afternoon**

**Someone that helps me bear the pain...**

Those words kept echoing in Ezio's head.

**It does sound strange but... Somehow... I feel like it's true.**

Ezio almost laughed at his credulousness, but then he heard a voice coming from one of the classrooms he passed by.

- Don't stay here for too long, okay?

Ezio glanced inside. It was the Fine Arts Classroom. Only one person was within its walls: None other than Leonardo himself, who sat in front of a sketch drawn on a canvas, depicting the bust of a person, probably a classmate.

-It's amazing! – Ezio exclaimed, approaching him with an expression of wonder. When Leonardo noticed his presence, he didn't even smile at the comment.

- Ezio... This isn't going to work out. – he answered sadly – No matter how much you'll want to be my friend... I can't be your-

- There's a party!

He interrupted Leonardo rashly, making the art student suprised, staring at Ezio, who was smiling widely.

- A...party!

- Yes! Let's go together! Saturday night!

- I-I can't...- he stuttered, avoiding Ezio's amber eyes.

- Why not?

- I...I just can't, that's it. Ezio, you'll only get hur-

- I won't get hurt!

The blond man stared at his determination, shocked by such firm words.

- No matter what happens, it's all a trick of the mind. I won't get hurt, Leonardo.

The blond student's breaths began weaking, almost touched by what he was saying. His glasses reflected the sunlight as his own blue eyes widened.

- Let's go see different things together!

_**Many things...With many, many colours...**_

Leonardo thought, tears of joy clinging and holding themselves into his cloudy, blue eyes, staring at Ezio's smile with a scar with wonder.

* * *

**Another world**

_**A world of many colours.**_

The white-hooded man adjusts his metal vambraces and with a click, various bullets fly out of his hidden gun, not sucessly damaging the war machine enough, which was heading towards him.

_**The eagles fly in the blue sky.**_

The bullets are enormous and effective, but not against this monster. So the white-cloaked man jumps, passing above the angelic adversary's spot, where he controlled the tank. The only gap in the destructive machine.

_**The ocean mirrors the blue of the sky.**_

As he is about to shoot a powerful buller into his enemy's skull, several chains enclasp him like snakes and push him against a flat wall, making a huge sound. He look sup, grinding his teeth, clenching his fists emprisioned by the golden chains.

_**The deep azure is heaven's ocean.**_

An icy eye opens in the sky and stares down at the trapped man. The voice keeps repeating the same hostile words again to the Intruder. The white-hooded man looks at his side and far from him, he sees a mysterious blond man, wearing a light blueish green tunic decorated with golden threads, where the white shirt underneath is visible in some areas. The tunic goes until his tighs, his pants brown and his boots made of leather. His sleeves are large, pompous and he wears a red hat on his golden head. His nose is sprinkled with freckles, his cloudy, blue eyes are cold and silent. His red cape sways with the wind and in his hands he holds golden chains.

_**In the blue of the sky, heaven's tears lie.**_

The tank approachs the chained man and thousands of knifes fly out of a secret compartment, making his wounds reopen once more, this time blood spurls out incontrollaby. The white-cloaked man screams at the unbearable pain an they mingle with the voice scattered into thin air.

_**In the tears of heaven, the eagles fly.**_

The eye stares down with despise as the pain lastes. The knifes pierce over and over into his skin and no one obliges to his beggiful expression. His amber eyes can only widen at the wounds, holding back the non-existent tears, bearing the pain onto every single surface of his body like a helpless puppet, a lifeless shell. Getting hurt for another.

And the voice and the screams linger and blend... Filling up the mysterious domain.

_**A mysterious world with many, many colours.**_

End of chapter 1

* * *

So, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's stupid and long, but I like the idea. I'm working on the other chapters, if you're interested.

Oh! And the end of each chapter, I'll give a bit of information about the characters, two per chapter more precisely.

**Ezio Auditore**

An 18 year old with a lot of guts and a lot of energy. He learns Languages at Rome's Public University, as well as his friends Yusuf Tazim, Rosa and Antonio. He plays basketball at the club as well, where Yusuf is the manager and Caterina Sforza is the coach. He has an older brother, Federico, who already left home, a 16 year old sister named Claudia, and a little brother, Petruccio, of 13 years old. His parents are called Giovanni and Maria. They moved from Florence to Rome, since Ezio entered the university there. Giovanni went for a business trip to Instanbul, leaving his wife and kids alone.

Ezio has bright, amber eyes like an eagle's, and he has a tiny scar on his mouth, which he got from fighting against his biggest enemy at high school, Vieri. His brown hair is long, which he ties in a ponytail. He wears a modern sweat-shirt with a hoodie which its sleeves go until his elbows and a wooden necklace around his neck and collarbone. He also wears blue pants and sportish shoes.

Ezio is quite the excited fellow, getting amazed at everything very easily. He is also slightly dense, not understanding things as quickly as others do. He loves italian food and ice cream, often eating it with his best friend Yusuf. People say that he's a great pal, but that it's hard to understand what goes on his mind.

Plus, he has a crush on Leonardo, he just hasn't realized yet. XD

If you want to know how his other version looks like, and how his canon self is like in the original AC games, search for: _Ezio Auditore da Firenze asssassin's creed wiki_

**Yusuf Tazim**

Not much is known about Yusuf's past. According to Ezio, they have known each other since kindergarden, and have always been best friends since then. The same goes for his family. All that is known is that his parents were Turkish, and they moved from Instanbul to Italy in search of a better life. They raised Yusuf there, eventually meeting Ezio. He is a Languages student as well, being the manager of the basketball team where Ezio is.

Yusuf has dark, messy hair, bright, green eyes and a scruffy beard. He has a tiny braid lying on his right shoulder too. He wears a demin jacket, and a diagonally stripped, brown and orange t-shirt. He has dark green jeans and sport shoes as well.

Yusuf is a cheerful, determined guy. He used to be quite the oddball, dragging Ezio to adventures and places that they shouldn't go to in their younger days, but lately he has become more serious and tries to act a little more grown up. Ezio admits this later on. Yusuf is always mocking Ezio for his attachment to Leonardo, and he frequently calls the art student _Messer _da Vinci, even after he discovers the first name.

If you want to know how his other version looks like, and how his canon self is like in the original AC games, search for: _Yusuf Tazim assassin's creed wiki_

**Vocabulary:**

_Si – _Yes

_Messer – _Mister

_Pronto! – _Done/ there

_Mio Dio _– Oh my god

_Leone _– Lion

_Ciao – _Hello/ Hi

_Arriverdeci - _Bye

Characters belong to Ubisoft and the plot is based entirely on the Black Rock Shooter animated series. I own nothing except my writing and my modern version of the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**ACxBRS fanfic**

**WARNING:** This is a mixture of characters and plot. It's just a product of my mind coming up with weird crossovers. And I dunno why, but I kinda like it. The plot is entirely based on Black Rock Shooter, but it isn't much of a problem if you haven't watched it. Now about Assassin's Creed... If you have no idea who the characters are, you're going gonna have a bit of difficulty in reading this. If you know it vaguely, like me, that's fine. And if you have played the game, even better!

The characters are supposed to be slightly ooc because they aren't exactly the same. Like I said before, this is a mix. The real world story is in Rome, but It doesn't relate to any real event or place there. If you have seen BRS and know about AC (mainly AC2, Brotherhood and Revelations), then enjoy it!

**Chapter 2:** Dawn Envelops the Sky

Also, this chapter has strong language.

* * *

**Saturday morning, Auditore Residence**

- They're so tight! – Ezio grunted in pain, trying to put on the pants his mother had bought for the party.

- If you bought your own clothes, we wouldn't have this problem! – Maria replied, her remark muffled behind the door. She was obviously annoyed – If you if want to go to the party, you've got deserve it.

- Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! – he apologized – Aha! I got it!

- _Bene_, let me see.

His mother entered the room and laughed gladly at his suave sight.

- Oh, look at my dear boy! All grown-up... All handsome!

She cuped his cheeks tenderly, smiling wide at her son. Ezio's face flushed easily.

- _Madre_, you're embarassing me...

- Yeah, you look like a tomato – his sister mocked him, standing by the door, laughing at the motherly charms. Ezio's cheeks turned the deepest red and grabbed a pillow to throw at her.

- Shaddup, Claudia! Mind your own business!

- Stop fighting! – their mother scolded them – You're not children anymore!

Claudia ran away laughing, dodging the pillow he had thrown.

- Hmph! – Ezio pouted, ignoring her laughter and Maria's scolding. She simply grinned at him widely, putting a hand under his chin.

- Chin up! Nevermind that. You're going to a party after all – she stated, Ezio returning the smile.

- Thanks, _mamma_.

**That's right. I won't get hurt. I'll have fun with Leonardo and we'll see many things with many colours. No matter what the cost.**

* * *

**Another world**

The wounded body of the white-hooded man flies in the air, crashing against the ground two times before standing up and running from the war machine that was following rapidly. Giant macarons are shot at him, the amber-eyed man dodging them sucessfully.

They get close to a cliff, but thankfully, he holds onto a rope dangling in the air and the tank falls onto a natural platform, which breaks at the heavy weight, forming various boulders to hop onto in mid-air. The white-hooded man sets his grip loose, using the rocks falling to get close to his angel-faced enemy in the tank, looking up at him.

His metal vambraces were ready to shoot, but some goldens chains take hold of him before he can do so. They hang him not far from the valley's land that is under the high cliff. The chains emprision him in a manner where he can stare at his other opponent, the one wearing a red hat and freckles sprinkled in his nose.

The man simply gazes at the golden-haired man, who returned the cold stare with cloudy, blue eyes, not intending to let the white-cloaked man away from his grasp.

* * *

**Plaza, outdoors party, Saturday**

6:00, afternoon.

- _Ciao_, Ezio! – Rosa shouted at her classmate standing near the entrance of the outdoors establishment- You came after all.

- Yeah, it worked out in the end.

- Who are you waiting for? – Antonio asked with a smile.

- I'm going with Leonardo.

The couple exchanged confused glances at his statement.

- Oh...Ok! See ya! – she waved at him.

- Bye.

Ezio looked up at the sky.

- Not here yet, uh?

**Blue.**

Ezio thought, wondering.

* * *

7:00

''I have been standing here for hours. Did something come up? Please reply.'' He sent a message to Leonardo, after waiting what seemed like hours at the entrance.

Then he gazed at the sky once more.

**Orange.**

He thought, sighing at the last shred of sunlight on the horizon.

* * *

9:00

The party was lively in the Plaza, but Ezio did not share the same cheerful and wild sentiment of the people who had attended the party. He sat at the entrance, grasping his phone lightly in his hand. He glanced at the evening sky, saddened by Leonardo's negligence.

- Purple... – he whispered the colour of the night sky. Suddenly, he received a message, immediately opening it.

''I'm sorry...''

Then, a slow music began playing in the party. Couples joined together for a last, warm dance before returning home.

**I've received only two messages from Leonardo. And both told the same thing:**

- I'm sorry... – he muttered, his eyes set upon the couples dancing. He gripped his phone and his upper lip against the lower, trying to contain his bitter tears.

Yet one managed to roll out.

He went back home, remebering Cesare's kind, comforting words.

- It hurts... – Ezio whispered sadly.

''_Although it pains you, it won't bleed or form a wound. Someone else helps you bear that sort of pain for you.''_

- That's a lie.

He bitterly spit out lowly, untying his new, tight shoes, both feet stinging in pain. He shouldn't have let his mother buy them.

**When it hurts this much...**

And so he returned home, carrying his shining shoes, hearing the suprised awes and comments of people passing by, although it did not matter.

For him, the pain he had been through was much more worse to bear.

* * *

**Pier Residence, Living Room, same time**

Salai's childish laughter filled the room soundly, while Leonardo braided another red bracelet next to him on the couch.

- Hahaha! Look at this stupid wolf! He's getting eaten by ants! Haha! What a loser! His guts are gross!

- You won't even let me send texts.

- Didn't you just send one? – the feeble boy answered coldly – In any case, he wouldn't have waited for you.

- You don't know that – Leonardo replied lowly, almost trying not to be heard.

- Hmph. You're such a bore.

Salai grabbed a pink macaron from a plate filled with them set on the table and lent it towards Leonardo.

- I don't want to.

- Eat it. – Salai insisted, brushing it gently against Leonardo's closed lips, leaving pink crumbles on his shut mouth. The art student gasped, making Salai believe that he would eat it for a moment. He silently smiled at that thought, but Leonardo's gasping remark made it go away easily:

- I wanted to go.

- What? – he asked menacefully, slightly annoyed by his statement, stopping the macaron from brushing any longer against Leonardo's mouth.

- I wanted to go to the party.

- What are you talking about? – he coldly replied, his deep, blue eyes bright with possiveness – I couldn't go, so neither could you.

Leonardo replied in a whimper, letting the unfinished bracelet fall onto his lap.

- I can't take this anymore! – he sobbed, hiding his teary face within his hands. Salai's eyes twinkled a bit in sadness for a while, before clasping his thin arms around the weakened Leonardo.

- Don't cry. It's fine, Leonardo. No need to cry. So...

His lips formed into a grin and his right hand slipped onto Leonardo's white shirt.

- Undress.

Leonardo backed away from Salai, staring at him shocked, his tears already wiped off his face. The boy kept grinning at him with a scary look in his eyes.

- W-what?

Salai merely reached for a sewing needle inside a sewing box nearby, smiling widely.

- Let me do something to cheer you up... – he said to comfort him, to no sucess – I'll carve it for you.

And so the cloudy, blue eyes widened at the sight of the threatning needle Salai held, coming closer and closer to him.

* * *

**Another world**

The chained amber-eyed man falls onto the ground, the blond's boot keeping the golden's chains tied around the white-cloaked warrior's body. The golden-haired man starts pulling the chains slowly, tightening them and staring coldly at him. The amber eyes of the white-cloaked man wide, body jolting in pain. A helpless voice echoed in their surroundings.

_Help me...Help me..._

Then, the blond opponent pulls the chains rashly to a point where the wounds reopen and make the tied man grind his teeth at the unbearable pain. But the voice keeps calling out.

_Help me...Help me..._

The frekled enemy suddenly sets the other man loose, making him twirl within the air as well as the golden chains he was using as a weapon. Unexpectedly, the white-hooded man grabs the chains spinning around him, suprising the blond man.

_Help me..._

He leaps above his cloudly-eyed adversary in mid-air, pulling the chains and throwing him on the ground. The amber-eyed man backs away, still holding the chains within his strong grip. He expects any attack, preparing himself. The other grunts in pain, lying on the ground, as he coughs few drops of blood from his mouth.

The assertive eyes are cold and menaceful upon looking at his blond enemy. But he notices something off that makes such ominous feelings disappear quickly.

On his adversary's greenish blue tunic, there is a rash that shows a heart shaped wound on his chest, not very grave, slightly showing off the pale skin, if not the white shirt underneath.

The wound is fresh.

Then, tiny spiders begin aglomering below the helpless adversary, starting to carry him away. The white-cloaked man runs, chasing and trying to reach out and save him, but the spiders are too quick for him. And so the voices continues calling out desperately.

_Help me, help me, help me, help me..._

* * *

**Real world**

HELP ME!

Ezio shouted out of a sudden, awakening from his horrid nightmare. He sat quickly on the bed, panting, sweat rolling down the surface of his body. His amber eyes had widened in shock, as he has troubles in controlling his breathing.

**Those blue eyes... They look like Leonardo's.**

- Help...me... – he muttered stunned, mingling his whisper with heavy breaths. The room was lightened by the rays of moonlight that tresspassed the window.

**That look...That wound...**

It was impossible to think of anything else.

And so Ezio stood there for some time before actually going back to his troubled slumber.

* * *

**Monday, Rome's Public University, Male bathouses**

Ezio dressed up after the morning basketball practice, looking for his sweat-shirt inside his locker in the bathouse. Other students were there chatting, either from the swimming club, the cycling club and other activities, since most had their own separate trainings around the same time in the morning.

Ezio took his time getting ready, although the recess was almost ending. Leonardo stood some lockers away from his, also tidying up things slowly. Ezio found this quite suprising: After all, as far he knew, Leonardo didn't practice any sport at the diversed formations University.

Most students were ready when the bell rang, calling them to their respective classes. When the bathouse was empty, it was only occupied by the now fully-dressed Ezio and the quiet Leonardo. There was only silence, they both faced their lockers, Ezio's own closed tight while Leonardo's was still open. It appeared that the art student had not noticed Ezio, so he began unbuttoning his white shirt, while the brunet gazed at hisodd actions. Such confused expression was replaced by an astonished one when Leonardo's chest was a bit exposed.

A heart-shaped rash covered the visible part of the pale chest. The wound was already healing in some points, but it seemed painful and ever-lasting mentally.

The same wound in his dream.

- L-Leonardo!

The blond student gasped when he realized Ezio's presence. He quickly covered the rash with the unbuttoned shirt, avoiding the amber-eyes.

- Don't look!

- _Mi dispiace._

- Why aren't you angry?- Leonardo asked, in a false irritated tone, looking into his locker- Aren't you angry that I didn't come to the party?

- You want me to be angry, Leonardo?

The art student turned his blue eyes to Ezio, suprised by the calm tone the languages student beared.

- Well, I can be angry...- Ezio added, clenching his fists- And I have all the reasons too, as well. I waited there all the time for you, Leonardo!

The last part of his sentence came out as a shout, which startled Leonardo, who could only stare back at Ezio's angered expression.

- I can't blame you, but...- he stated, gulping the last part of his phrase- I wanted to believe that you were brave, Leonardo...Yet...You're not brave at all! That's because...You're trapped in a cage!

- I-I told you from the get-go that we couldn't be frien-

- We should be able to work this out!- Ezio exclaimed, interrupting the blond rashly, not wanting to hear anymore- So...The fact that we can't be friends...Is messed-up! Completely messed-up!

And then he left the bathouse frustated, leaving a broken Leonardo behind, who fell onto his knees, shaking.

- Leonardo's a coward!- Ezio spit out as he ran, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. He ran, ran, ran, only stopping when he noticed the Consultation Room and decided to pay Cesare a visit.

- Oh, hi there, Ezio – the counselor turned at him, so he could greet him properly, a kind smile upon his face.

- Yusuf?

His best friend grinned. He was sitting on the small couch of the room and Cesare was making more coffee.

- This is a nice place, right?- Yusuf stated, as the older man set a mug decorated with green dots on the table.

- There you go, Yusuf- Cesare said- With five lumps of sugar.

- Thanks for remembering.

- Don't you have classes?- Ezio questioned his friend, closing the door behind him.

- I could ask you the same.

- Oh...- Ezio muttered, caught on act. He totally had forgotten about his class, to be honest.

- No worries. I'll justify it for you two later. Anything you want to spill out?- Cesare asked tenderly.

* * *

- So he really has the same heart you saw in your dream... – Yusuf explicited after Ezio's strange tale- That's a really weird story...

- I agree.

- Didn't you know? – Cesare began, joining the conversation, with his back turned to them, still standing up – The dreams of close friends are connected.

He was now smiling at Ezio, while the latter returned the gaze, confused by his words.

- Well, I wouldn't exactly call us close friends, but... – Ezio rambled on – What do you mean with connected?

- Your dreams can communicate with things that your mouth cannot – the counselor added, kneeling so he could be at the same eye-level as the students who sat on the couch, only the short-legged table between him and the younger companions.

Ezio found that quite odd, but also very possible.

- Perhaps Leonardo wants you to understand them?- Cesare continued, smiling with kind eyes.

And suddenly, things started to make more sense to the brunet. Ezio puzzled about it for a while, tasting Cesare's words before realizing its meaning and made a decision. He decided to see Leonardo.

* * *

**Pier residence, late afternoon**

Leonardo's room was silent, lightened by the rays of sunset tresspassing the thin glass of the windows. The art student sat on his chair, in front of his working desk. He gazed at his phone, which he was holding gently in his pale, freckled hands. He brushed his fingers gently over the little bird he had as a background on the screen.

Then a teardrop fell onto it.

- I...- Leonardo sobbed, trying to sustain the tears erupting from his blue yes. Suddenly the doorbell rang, interrupting his whimpers. He went towards the window and saw Ezio standing down there, waiting by his doorstep.

- E-Ezio...- he stuttered lowly, hiding his presence behind the transparent curtain. But then he realized what Ezio was holding close to his chest.

The little bird keychain.

And then Leonardo's grip over his own phone tightened and he smiled, heading towards the bedroom door. But when he left his room, intending to go down the stairs to open the entrance, he heard a voice that made him gasp suddenly.

- Where are you going?

It was Salai, who sat on his wheelchair, near the first step of the stairs, helding his lion plushie close to his chest.

- S-Salai...Why are you...?

- Salai has been waiting for Leonardo at his house all day – the boy responded in a childish tone, moving his stuffed toy, like it was the one that was speaking- And now Leonardo's going to leave again? Where to, though?

The wheelchair got closer to the steps.

- Salai?

- I'll fall you know... – the boy told him, smiling wide and leaning forward, while still holding his plushie.

- Salai! – Leonardo shouted to prevent his friend to do such thing, Salai getting up from his chair, standing less than an inch from the stairs.

- If I fall from here...- he began, grinning and tightly holding the lion toy – You won't be forgiven.

- Salai, stop!

- If I die, you won't forgiven. – he added, slowly falling on purpose with a sly smirk upon his features- Because if I die, you'll die as well.

- Stop, Salai! NOOOOO!

Ezio heard Leonardo's scream from outside, along with a loud crashing sound, almost like someone had fallen from some stairs. He started banging on the door immeadiately, completely worried, since he did not know the current situation.

- Leonardo! Leonardo, what happened?! LEONARDO!

- You're... – he heard a voice behind him, kind and comprehensive, very gracious-like. It was Leonardo's mother.

* * *

**Nearest Hospital**

- It appears to be a simple sprain – Leonardo's mother told the languages student who had been sitting expectedly in the waiting room – Salai only hurt his wrist, Ezio. His parents will be coming soon, so don't worry. You can go home now.

- I'm not leaving without Leonardo. – Ezio replied in a determined tone.

- Leonardo needs to take care of Salai – the blonde stated with a kind smile and water blue eyes twinkling in understanding.

- Take care? Why does he need to be hospitalized for a mere sprained wrist?

- It's what Salai wanted. – she afirmed, smiling – You see, Salai has always been fond of Leonardo, ever since they were children and all. Both of them couldn't be parted from another.

- Huh?

- Then came the day we decided to go on vacation in Venice for the first time when they were both very young. Salai probably thought Leonardo wasn't coming back and he ran after our car...Eventually getting hit by another.

Ezio couldn't help but to feel a tad bit sad for him.

- So, that's why his legs are...

- No. – his friend's mother denied- Not a single doctor could find out what was wrong with his legs.

- Uh?

- The accident wasn't really grave it seems. Salai's mind was more affected than his actual limbs. Somehow, after all this time, he wasn't been able to recover from it.

Meanwhile, Leonardo sat in a chair near Salai's bed, where the boy was resting.

- Now, I can't move my arms either.

- Salai... – the art student muttered with a shuddering voice, staring at floor silently, his hands gripping his clothed lap.

- You'll have to do everything, Leonardo. Feed me. Help me go to the bathroom. You'll do everything for me.

- Salai is helpless without Leonardo – the blonde woman continued within the empty waiting room, where Ezio sat in the chair.

- But why does Leonardo have to sacrifice himself for him?! – Ezio stood up, face altered because of his anger – I'm pretty sure that Salai isn't as weak as he seems! There's definitely something wrong about that!

- I know, but... – Leonardo's mother replied in a sad tone in her kind voice – But I feel bad for Salai, so...

- Then, what about Leonardo?! – the brunet exclaimed, clearly irritated.

- Ezio...

- Isn't Leonardo worth worrying about, too?!

And then he ran away, balsing out of the room and taking his backpack along with him, heading towards the room where Salai and Leonardo were.

- Leonardo! Leonardo! Open the door, please! – he shouted, trying to open the locked entrance that did not allow him to enter, making the door budge at his rough movements. The blond student turned his head at his calling.

- Ezio? – he exclaimed, obviously suprised.

- That son of a bitch! What's he doing here ?! – the boy said rashly, the most bitter tone he could muster.

- Ezio, please go home! –Leonardo told him, but the door kept twitching as Ezio kept trying to open it.

- No! I'm not leaving without you! – the brunet refused immediately, his response muffled slightly behind the door - That's because... You're my friend, Leonardo!

The art student's eyes widened, completely stunned.

- SHUT UP! – shouted Salai, quickly sitting on the bed, while Leonardo got up from his seat to prevent his friend to fall out –_Vaffanculo_! You son of a bitch! Leonardo's mine! He's all mine! It's his fault I'm like this...All his fault!

He interrupted his rashy and edgy insults escaping from his aching throat upon looking at the art student.

- Why are you smiling? – he asked in a dry and cold tone, his deep blue eyes shining menacefully.

- Uh? I'm...smiling...? – Leonardo noticed, tears of joy streaming down his pale face.

_**Why...am I smiling?**_

* * *

**Another world**

The white-hooded man runs and runs, heading towards the mansion on top of a floating boulder, long chains connecting it with an unknowned place for miles and miles. He keeps running in the valley, and when it ends, he takes a leap forward, barging inside, scattering glass of the window throughout the room's floor.

The room is dark, only the light coming from the shattered window brightening the area. The voice comes deep from outside, repeating:

_Go home, go home, go home._

But the hooded man does not heed to the warning. His goal lies right in front of him now.

A stuffed lion plushie sits in front of him against the antic wall, slightly bigger than his own size. Its cotton is rotten, the plastic blue eyes barely sewed into it almost falling out and fur dirty and harsh after so many time in contact with the dreadful, isolated air. The white-cloaked man doesn't even hesitate in ripping its face, fur and cotton off with his mighty strenght, freeding it from the chains that held it forcefully.

And there he is.

The blond man lies there unconcious, who had been emprision inside the stuffed toy, his slim body also tied with chains that go into the ceiling. The heart-shape wound is still there on his clothed chest, clearly visible, slightly red.

But when the amber-eyed man was about to set him free, a tank lashes in, destroying the walls around, yet leaving the prisioner untouched. The hooded warrior flies along with the tank, holding his body onto the front, where a compartment opens to shoot giant macarons at him. It makes the cloaked man's grasp set loose from the war machine, his body constantly being hit by the enormous sweets. The machine falls onto the ground soundly, yet still moving at the angelic boy's command, the wheels screeching at the turn it gave to keep aiming at his cloaked enemy. The latter regains his composure quickly, jumping onto a flying macaron to serve as a mid-air platform to hold himself onto. In the meantime, the blond slowly awakens from his slumber, resting his pale, freckled hand over his wound sorrowfully, almost like he felt sorry about something.

* * *

- Are you happy... That he called you his friend?! – Salai shouted, gripping two handfuls of Leonardo's clothes with the weak strenght he had left in his feeble arms, his face distorted with rage – Is that it?! Is that why you're smiling?! You fucking son of a bitch!

He then pushed him to the floor, completely derranged and enfuriated, feeling betrayed for no reason.

- S-Salai... – Leonardo could only stutter at his friend's altered expression, eyes wide with shock, although Ezio began banging on it to call his attention.

- Leonardo! Leonardo!

- SHUT UP! SHUT UP! – Salai screamed, standing up on the bed and squirming his head around the air, trying to muffle Ezio's voice with his bandaged hands, like it was painful for him – You fuckin-

- Leonardo! LEONARDO, open up!

- Shut up! JUST SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!- the boy kept screaming, covering his ears with his hands, standing or kneeling on the bed alternally, shouting his lungs out as in agony.

- I don't understand... – Leonardo admitted, still shocked by Salai's reaction, lying on the flat floor – Would it be so terrible for me not be by your side?

- _Si_! SI! You're DAMN RIGHT IT WOULD! – Salai laughed like a complete maniac, his maddened expression was scary to Leonardo's eyes. His laughter mingled with his moans of pain, while he squirmed around, eventually kneeling onto the bed afterwards, gripping his brownish-ginger hair, trembling slightly as he did so.

- What should I do... – the art student muttered desperately.

_**What should I do?!**_

* * *

The macarons keep flying in the air, the white-cloaked man on top of one of them as we speak. When he gets near a wall, and the other macarons as well as his own squish against it, he lands on the ground and prepares his vambrace. His hidden gun starts shooting various bullets at the colourful sweets being shot at him, the tank heading towards him as it did so. The hooded man is kneeling and when a bullet hits a macaron that re-entered its compartment, thousands of sweets barge right out of the same place, spreading slowly in the sky, scattering as they fall slowly.

The white-hooded man stands up and both his metal vambraces click various times before lifting his hands to shoot even more rapid bullets at the macarons. Sounds of gunshot and sweet-filling spilling out are loud as the mass of giant sweets is completely oblitared by the bullets, filling the battlefield with the macarons' moist and sweet insides. The massacre is so tremendous that when the barrier of macarons is broken, and the war machine exposed, it begins to slow down, its wheels screeching as they forcefully trying to brake at the boy's orders. However, the amber-eyed man keeps shooting the powerful bullets that eventually making the tank explode.

Flames cover the sweet-filled battlefield and whithin the blazes, a slim figure with pompous sleeves and rich garnments comes out with a small knife in his hand as he throws another at the hooded man. He eventually lands on the ground, going after the white-cloaked man that had backed away from the explosion to avoid getting burned.

And so the meelee combat begins, the amber-eyed man unsheathing his own sword to fight against the tiny daggers of the boy.

_**It's my fault...**_

The blond man opens his cloudy eyes, finding himself tied with chains that go up to a giant stone heart floating in the sky, shaking and frail, cracks appearing in its harsh texture. He can't help but to stare at it, since his wound resembles the exact same shape.

_**I've done something unforgivable to Salai...And... I feel sorry for him!**_

* * *

- But...I want to be your friend too! – Leonardo added, glancing at the door in a helpless tone- Please tell me what to do...Ezio!

- Don't feel sorry for him! – Ezio answered immediately and both Leonardo and Salai found themselves suprised at his advice, making the boy stop shaking – I pity him for that! Everyone just feels so sorry for him, treating him like a porcelain doll... How contempful!

- How dare you pity me, you fucking piece of shit! – Salai shouted, slamming his fists onto the border of the bed, gripping the bedsheets slighthly so he wouldn't fall off, the whole bed rocking a bit when he had slammed it.

- I see... – the art student realized calmly.

- Leonardo? – Salai called out to him, suprised by his remark.

- I was...scared all along.

* * *

_**It's my fault that you've been getting extremely unstable, becoming a recluse, shutting yourself from the world...**_

They keep the combat going, the angelic enemy kicking some macaron filling onto the hooded man's face, unabling him to see as the latter tried to brish it off. The boy got up from behind, piercing the cloaked's man back with his small knifes right afterwards.

_**I am so scared of making it worse, so I just obeyed your every command without a question.**_

The blond man begins pulling the chains that held him to the trembling heart, tiny spiders fleeing his presence and dying at his determined will, falling onto the two opponents fighting underneath the mansion as well. When the boy looks up and his attention diminished from his hooded enemy, the latter punches him with his free hand, his face already cleaned. As the slim body falls onto the ground and he gets disarmed in the process, the white-cloaked man stomps his boot onto his adversary's lap, so he can't move.

* * *

- In the end, it was all for my sake – Leonardo continued, standing up to grab Salai's shoulders with a determined look in his watery, cloudy eyes – Salai.

- What? – the boy asked, suprised by the fierce, but assertive tone on his friend's voice.

- Let's get out of here.

- Eh?! – he whined, almost shocked by such unthinkable statement.

- Go to university, like me! Start making new friends and go outside more often! Forget the wheelchair too!

- Y-You've got to be kidding me, you four-eyed freak...!

- I'm done moving houses, Salai! – Leonardo admitted, as firm as ever – Even if I become friends with Ezio...Even if you find friends...I'll promise to always, but always look after you!

The boy gasped, completely stunned, if not almost touched by his reassuring words.

- I'll look at you straight in the eye! I won't run away from you! We'll stay together like we always have been!

His feeble friend found himself speechless.

- So...Let's get out of this place... together!

Salai avoided his friend's determined gaze in shame.

- I-I can't...I...

- We must get out of here! If we don't...Things will remain the same...Forever!

* * *

And so the stone heart crashed into vanishing bits, releasing a bright light for a while, slurping the chains insided and then, breaking the purple sky apart.

_**No...**_

The blond man stands up from his seat, standing still in what remained of the mansion, being destroyed like everything else from that domain, getting obliterated by getting sucked into the destructive white hole. The hooded man keeps his stance, removing his foot from his enemy's lap. The blond jumps and lands next to the amber-eyed man, the both being able to not get destroyed by the tremendous wind that swallows everything, since they did not belong to that realm, while the boy did.

_**Sala-**_

_**NO! I'm not leaving!**_

The angelic opponent holds desperately onto a the border of the platform, his slim legs in mid-air, threatning to give in to the intense force trying to suck him in with all the rest, eyes wide with helplessness.

_**I'm not leaving because... Because I'm scared to leave!**_

But the catostrophic hole suddenly stops, had been obstructed by a long sword. The boulders and pieces stood still in the air, like time had stopped. The two men still standing turn to look at it suprised, and when they look at the boy once more, there is another man near his collapsed body on the ground, his back turned at both.

His red cape sways magestically and his metal armor that covered his torso is decorated with angels, a very detailed crafting. His brown vambracers are of leather has well as some of his undergarnmentsbeneath the armor. His pompous, black sleeved shirt goes to his elbows, and in his grip he holds an identical sword. His leather belt dangles in the long red cloth around his waist and it has the blade's scabbard in his right side, meaning that he is left-handed. His dark-shoulder lenght hair combines perfectly with his nicely-cut beard and electric, icy eyes.

Bearing a wide grin, he swings his blade and makes a giant cut on the ground the blond man was standing on, the latter falling into the crumbling abyss made from it, which radiated a golden light. The desolated domain becomes entirely lightnened by such colour, the dark-haired man's eys shining brightly while the deep, blue yes of the boy open to return the stare.

The white-hooded man grips tightly his own sword, trying to understand how the enemy's blade could be removed from obstructing the hole. But when his guard is lost, the boy runs towards him, seeking out his last chance since in a second, just a right stab in the right place would end it al-

Silence. There is silence for a moment, so that we cannot know the winner. The white-cloaked man's amber eyes shine bright in contrast with the dark, blue eyes, which begin to lose the glimpse of life in it as his head falls onto the ground, separated from its body, which fall afterwards. The winner's hood falls at the same time, revealing his brown hair tied in a ponytail with red cloth.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

And then the wind starts blowing strong again, the hole opening once more to devour what remained of the land that had been floating in the air.

* * *

Ezio could only stare shocked when he heard a muffled scream behind the door, a signal of complete pain, mixed with gutural sounds coming out of someone's throat at the same time. He could also hear Leonardo's concerned voice, trying to calm down his friend . The languages student decided to stop banging on the door and asked something instead.

- Leonardo? Leonardo, what happened?! Is Salai...

The door opened as a response after the screams ceased. The sunset shined through the window and Leonardo stood there in front of him, tears forming in his eyeballs silently.

- What happened, Leonardo?

His blond friend did not answer. Ezio approached the entrance when the art student moved to allow him a better view over the situation. He saw Salai sitting on the bed, his knees supporting his weight, with a calm expression on his angel-like face. When he turned his head to look at them, he smiled so beautifully that the sight of Salai seeming so nice suprised him. The room was no longer filled with screams nor shouting, it felt warm and resolved.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

I'm so sorry for the cliffhangerly ending, but I hope you liked it either way! Remember, reviews and favourites are always appreaciated! And, as promised, two character profiles.

**Leonardo Pier**

Leonardo is an art student who is aspiring to become an animator, learning History of Fine Arts, Technological Information and Fine Arts at Rome's Public University. He is eighteen like Ezio and Yusuf, having just moved to Rome the previous month along with his Salai's family. He has no brothers nor sisters, but he cares deeply about his childhood friend, even though he's suffering because of his possiveness that doesn't allow him to befriend anyone else.

Leonardo is blond, usually wearing a light-brownish waistcoat and a red echarpe that combines well with his rectangle-shaped glasses of the same colour. His eyes are blue, often deemed as cloudy because of their watery appearance. He has a faint beard and freckles speckled on his nose as well as other parts of his body. He frequently carries a brown shoulder strap bag with him, and a red bracelet around his pulse, since he loves braiding them.

Leonardo is a very kind and wise person, willing to help anyone that needs him. He's also very creative and excited when it comes to his passionate hobbies. Caring and charming, he holds all of his few friends in dear account, since he sometimes can be very introverted in front of someone, due to Salai's commands. However, he can get very emotional rapidly, always wondering helplessly about what he should do.

Nevertheless, he's a wonderful person. And he has an obvious crush on Ezio.

If you want to know how his other version looks like, and how his canon self is like in the original AC games, search for: _Leonardo da Vinci Assassin's Creed Wiki_

**Salai**

Salai is a weak, feeble boy, who looks younger than he seems. He often looks quite mysterious, always carrying a stuffed lion plushie around. He's 17, and he was victim of a car accident he had when he was only 7 that damaged his legs , loosing all of their strenght, also turning him into a mentally unstable child. His parents teach him at home, but he is still quite childish for a young man of his age.

His hair is brownish- ginger, and he has deep, dark blue eyes that look pretty ominous and mysterious most of the time. Although he is mostly seen as a very fragile boy, he can be quite rude and mean when he means it. He can be quite scary too.

He is extremely possessive of Leonardo, his childhood friend, thinking almost that their lives are connected, not allowing him to befriend anyone. Whenever Leonardo began having too many friends, Salai would request to move from that place, and since Leonardo felt responsible for his friend's state, so scared of making it worse, his family moved along with Salai's.

Salai has lived his entire life depending on others, and that's what it is obviously eating him away. When Leonardo proposed to leave everything he always had known, he revealed to be just a frightened boy that was too coward to accept change.

If you want to know how his other version looks like, and how his canon self is like in the original AC games, search for: _Salaì Assassin's creed Wiki_

**Vocabulary:**

_Bene – _Well/ Good/Alright

_Madre/ Mamma – _Mother/Mom

_Ciao _- Hello

_Mi dispiace- _I'm sorry

_Vaffanculo – _Fuck you

_Si - _Yes

Characters belong to Ubisoft and the plot belongs entirely to the Black Rock Shooter animated series. I own nothing except my writing and my modern version of the characters.


End file.
